


Fake Sleep

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland thinks he can't be fooled. He can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Sleep

Sweden fell asleep with Sealand and Hanatamago lying over him. Finland takes a moment to smile at them and take a picture, before going up to ruffle Sealand’s hair. 

“I know you’re not asleep. Go brush your teeth,” he tell him, and Sealand sticks out his tongue at him, caught at his pretense. He takes Hanatamago with him when he leaves.

Finland drapes a blanket over Sweden, and kisses his forehead.

He yelps when he feels strong hands around his waist. 

“I really thought you were asleep!” he says before laughing and being dragged under the blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fancymemad97's request over at my Tumblr


End file.
